nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nimmanswolk
Ik zie ergens het woord fuck staan Pierlot McCrooke 14:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Heb je goed gezien. Hier mag dat want Nimmanswolk fokt namelijk cavia's. fokken = to fuck in 't Engels. --OWTB 14:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::: In het engels heet het selective breeding. Niet to fuck Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::1. Selective breeding is een zelfstandig naamwoord, to fuck een werkwoord. 2. to selective breed bestaat niet denk ik. --OWTB 14:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Anders gebruik je toch to breed Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::filial is not a good word either, maybe we should change this, but I do not know the correct word for it in English, and I also think it should be: to breed selectively ¿Lars Washington? 14:35, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Changed. Maar wat is 'to fuck' dan wel?? --OWTB 14:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Schelden Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Geweldig. Prijs voor de lolligste opmerking van het jaar gaat naar Pierlot! (Awesome. The award for the funniest remark of this year is won by Pierlot) SjorskingmaWikistad 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW a Cavia in English is a Guinea Pig. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, its usual term used by cavy holders is "cavy". Guinea pig is wrong, 'cause it ain't a pig and it ain't from Guinea either. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've Guinea Pigs myself. I know how they are called in English. Take a dictionary and look it up. Btw, in French it's Cochon d'Inde (Pig of India) and in German Meerschweinchen (Little Seaswine). Even stranger... SjorskingmaWikistad 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's a strange name, I agree, but it's true. They are called Guinea Pig. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We Dutchmen use the Latin name actually. The English don't. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guinea_pig#Name - breeders tend to use the more formal "cavy" to describe the animal, while in scientific and laboratory contexts it is far more commonly referred to by the more colloquial "guinea pig", we say cavy. In Limburgish it's maerzwienke (little fairy tail pig) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I love the interactive features! You may have started a trend! ; ) --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 19:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I am refering to the customer thing, where you can make requests. It really places emphasis on users actually controlling their characters, and I was just saying that it's a nice feature. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we transfered it from wikinations in other languages. Lovia doesn't have it a lot unfortunately. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Improving Nimmanswolk Nimmanswolk seems to be improving loads on it's sales. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, we should've gone to the LSM :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Noble City Stock Exchange, you mean. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, LSM is the Libertan one I believe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, you are right. ''' Happy65 Talk CNP ' 19:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Cloning Many of the cavies Nimmanswolk breeds look exactly the same. Does this company use cloning or something? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, no, we've achieve to make the perfect race of similar looking cavies :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Perfect race? Even maybe the master race. The cavies shall take over the world someday! :o --'UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 05:20, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Inactive http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Nimmanswolk?oldid=192341 I still want a cavy, y'know. :o Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 04:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :But what if we don't want you to have a cavy? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You let some other people have cavies, so why not me? Because I am too takaviki to own a pet? :( Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 09:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Do I sound like I even care a little bit? :o --OuWTB 11:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's your business :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::So? :P --OuWTB 07:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If you want to refuse me a cavy, then you could explain why. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 08:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Could :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::So are you refusing me one? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 00:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Not per se :o --OuWTB 10:29, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Then what's this about? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Takavíhkiness, I believe. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 22:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC)